wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
New Jersey
New Jersey (Newfoundland's Belgium or Belgium's Sweden? you decide.) is a state in the Mid-Atlantic and Northeastern regions of the United States. It is the fourth smallest, tenth most populous, and the most densely populated. The state is named after the island of Jersey in the English Channel, and has since squashed the former in prominence and odor. It is bordered on the north by New York, on the east by the Atlantic Ocean, on the southwest by Delaware, and on the west by Pennsylvania. Parts of New Jersey lie within the metropolitan areas of New York, Philadelphia, and the Delaware Valley. Discovery & Achieving Statehood Inhabitated by Native Americans for more than 4,000 years, the area was settled by the Swedes and Dutch. The British later seized control of the region, which was granted to Sir George Carteret and John Berkeley, 1st Baron Berkeley of Stratton as the colony of New Jersey. Sir Geaorge was dismayed to find he had been appropriated some 8,729 square miles of solid industrial waste. He quickly sold it to some gullible Italians who established as the headquarters of the north american mafia History New Jersey was an important site during the American Revolutionary War; several decisive battles were fought there. Later, working-class cities such as Paterson helped to drive the Industrial Revolution in the nineteenth century. New Jersey's position at the center of the BosWash megalopolis, between Boston, New York City, Philadelphia, Baltimore and Washington, D.C., fueled its rapid growth through the suburban boom of the 1950s and beyond. New Jersey is clearly the liogreatest state in the union. It is home to the worlds greatest pro hockey franchise, the New Jersey Devils, and host a yearly bear hunt in which 75 bears are killed. New Jersey is just more than New York's back yard. It features a ton of Urban Legends that are featured in a magazine called Weird New Jersey. New Jersey is also more than just shopping malls and suburbs, it hosts a amazing ocean shore (only if you're not a Benny) and a vast array of wildlife seen in central and southern jersey. Claims to Fame New Jersey is known as the "crossroads of the revolution", as many battles were fought there during the American Revolution. The main reason for this is the British sought to prevent the future supremacy of american culture by murdering the great grandfather of Bruce Springsteen, a native of New Jersey's Fightin' Fourth. Luckily, George Washington bust a cap in their asses, forcing the British to retreat to Philadelphia to have anal sex, which is what British people do instead of sleeping, and also the source of Philly's nickname, The City of Brotherly Love. Stephen Colbert resides in the New Jersey town of Montclair. New Joisey Today Bears have been invading northern areas of New Jersey in an attempt to create a pocket of Canada in America. However they are unlikely to suceed as every weekend Colbert takes several trips down I-80 inbetween the Lincoln Tunnel and the Delaware River and continuously sprays machine-gun fire out the side windows. Anyone who gets in the way should've known better (including bears). New Jersey has released the state slogan of: "New Jersey, come see for yourself." New York responded to this with their own slogan: "No thanks, we can smell from here." New Joisey Landmarks The place where Alexander Hamilton got capped by Aaron Burr. Take that, Federalist! Famous New Joisians, who have not been on The Sopranos * Bruce Springsteen * Bon Jovi * Good Jovi * Charles Lindbergh's kidnapped son * The Jersey Devil * Tony Soprano * The Gay Couple From New Jersey * Ludwig Van Beethoven * Pyotr Ilyitch Tchaikovsky * John Stewart * Martha Stewart A Typical Day in New Jersey External Links Charitable Organizations in